


Too Pretty

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black cats don't worry Lafayette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Too Pretty  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Arlene, Lafayette  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Black cats don't worry Lafayette.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word black cat on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Arlene’s eyes widened as a black cat stepped out in front of them. She quickly put out her hand to stop Lafayette. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Lafayette pulled his shirt lower and stuck out his hip. “It’s just a cat.” He wanted to roll his eyes at the silly redheaded woman but decided against it since she was looking right at him. He’d just had his nails done and sexy new eyelashes; there was no way he was willing to mess those up. “Besides, I ain’ts worried. I’s much too pretty for anything bads to happens to.”


End file.
